Et pas autrement
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: " Ils se sont appréciés, reconnus. A leur manière à eux... Je ne cessais de leur faire remarquer, l'un poussait de hauts cris, l'autre se taisait. " Ce que pourrait dire Himawari sur la drôle de relation de Watanuki et Domeki. Un point de vue doux et franc sur une des plus jolie amitié de l'univers des mangas.


La première fois que je les ai vus, c'étaient à la cérémonie de bienvenue.

Au milieu de la foule bruyante et agitée, ils étaient là.

L'un et l'autre.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais ils étaient déjà côtes à côtes.  
Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne se parlaient pas.  
Et leurs genoux se touchaient, peut-être par manque de place pour étendre leurs jambes, peut-être par inconfort, peut-être un besoin de sécurité inconscient.

Ils n'ont pas bougé pour échapper à ce contact.

J'étais plus loin, derrière, seule, moi, au milieu de la foule.  
Et je les regardais.

Je ne sais plus à quel moment mon attention s'est portée sur eux, à quel moment le discours m'a ennuyée, je ne sais pas.

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est l'envie qui m'a prise quand je les ai vus.

L'envie de les connaître.  
De leur parler.  
De rire avec eux.  
De marcher avec eux.  
De m'amuser avec eux.  
D'être avec eux.

D'être entre eux.  
Brusquement, violemment.  
C'est bête.

Mais ils m'ont attirée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, comme ça, eux, aussi fort.

Ils n'ont pourtant rien de surprenant.  
Rien qui éblouisse, rien qui enchaîne.

Rien qui justifie une envie si soudaine.

Ils ne sont pas particulièrement beaux ni l'un ni l'autre.  
Pas l'air particulièrement brillants, ou doués.  
Pas mieux habillés que les autres.

Mais ils ont retenu mon regard.

Leur auras, la douceur et le calme qu'ils semblaient dégager, peut-être.  
Peut-être...

L'annonce de la répartition des classes de secondes m'a fait sursauter.

Et j'ai souhaité, jamais aussi fort, d'être dans la leurs.

J'ai été appelée, j'ai tremblé, sourit timidement, me suis rangée avec les autres.  
Cherché leurs regards.  
Et puis leurs noms a été prononcés, je les ai vus se lever avec mon cœur et s'aligner avec les autres, avec moi, devant notre professeur principal.

Je leur ai sourit.

Joie, soulagement, gratitude.

L'un m'a répondu, l'autre m'a regardée.  
Et j'ai été heureuse, première fois depuis longtemps.

Trop longtemps...

Et puis, les cours, les salles, les jours se sont enchaînés.

Le quotidien calme et ennuyeux m'a entraînée.

Sans que mon intérêt pour eux ne s'apaise.

Je les voyais se croiser souvent, très souvent, s'approcher pour mieux s'écarter, s'éviter instinctivement sans cesser de se chercher, de se trouver.  
Je les voyais parler à d'autres sans grand intérêt, en regardant ailleurs, en pensant à autre chose.  
Je les voyais vivre l'un à côté de l'autre, comme à regret.

Et plus je les voyais, plus je voulais les connaître, les rapprocher.  
Sans comprendre pourquoi ils ne le faisaient pas eux-mêmes.

Alors je me suis décidé à aller vers eux.

L'un d'abord, pas par préférence, mais je savais que l'autre n'était pas loin.  
L'autre n'est jamais bien loin.

Surtout si on l'aborde.

Nous avons sympathisé.

Facilement avec l'un, doucement avec l'autre.

J'ai appris à les connaître, l'un expressif, l'autre modéré.  
J'ai appris à reconnaître chaque sourire et chaque regard, l'un secret, l'autre tranquillement franc.  
J'ai appris à les aimer, l'un pour ses grands gestes et sa gentillesse, l'autre pour son calme et sa tendresse.

J'étais heureuse.  
Bêtement, simplement heureuse de pouvoir les voir tous les jours.  
De déjeuner avec eux  
De rire avec eux.  
De rentrer avec eux.  
De parler avec eux.

De les voir ensemble.  
Et surtout, surtout, de savoir que j'étais le lien qui les unissait.

Puisque...

Nous étions amis.

Cette pensée m'emplissais de douceur.

Et puis, le temps est passé.

L'un c'est fait moins hostile.  
L'autre moins distant.

Ils se sont rapprochés.

Sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ils se sont appréciés, reconnus.  
A leur manière à eux.

Je ne cessais de leur faire remarquer, l'un poussait de hauts cris, l'autre se taisait.  
Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Car c'était tellement évident.

Ça sautait au visage en les voyant discuter.  
En les voyant sourire.  
En les voyant côtes à côtes.  
En les voyant même se disputer.

Cette façon qu'ils avaient de se comprendre sans avoir à parler, d'agir et de réagir en fonction de l'autre, de penser d'abord à l'autre avant soi...

Et ils me parlaient, à moi.  
L'un se plaignait de l'autre, avec cette tendresse bourrue qui le caractérise.  
L'autre parlait de lui, sans s'en rendre compte je crois, sans s'apercevoir qu'il ne me parlait presque que de lui.

Et il y avait elle aussi.  
Alcoolique, mystérieuse et lunatique pour l'un, respectable, sage et un peu bizarre pour l'autre.  
Elle qui reste une énigme pour moi, même aujourd'hui.

Elle sous-entendait souvent à l'un des choses sur l'autre qui le faisait hurler, comme pour rire, le regard sérieux.  
Elle encourageait l'autre, l'instruisait mine de rien et l'aidait à se protéger.  
A le protéger.

De lui-même, parfois.

Grâce à elle, nos, leurs liens se sont resserrés.  
Grâce à elle, j'ai, ils ont changés.  
Grâce à elle...

L'un était plus souvent avec l'autre.  
L'autre souriait plus souvent, à sa manière.  
L'un avait besoin de l'autre.  
L'autre faisait attention à lui.

A cause d'elle, l'un se mettait en danger et l'autre était là, toujours, pour le protéger.  
Et lui sauver la vie sans penser à la sienne.

Pas une seconde.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce le dire, puisque c'était ainsi et que c'était aussi vrai que l'un ne cesserait jamais d'être doux avec ceux qu'il aimait et de penser à leur bonheur avant le sien...  
Alors l'un aurait toujours besoin de l'autre.  
Et même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on se mette en danger pour lui, l'autre était là quand même.

Et c'était toujours comme ça...

L'un s'inquiétait pour l'autre.  
L'autre allait mieux, ou le cachait.  
L'un se sacrifiait pour l'autre.  
L'autre lui en voulait.  
L'un s'excusait sans rien dire.  
L'autre acceptait en se bouchant les oreilles.

Ils étaient comme ça.

Complémentaires.

L'un attirait les esprits.  
L'autre les repoussait...

Comme fait l'un pour l'autre.

Vraiment l'un pour l'autre.

Mais...

Il ne c'est rien passé entre eux.

Et quelque part, ça me rendais triste.

Je voulais qu'ils soient heureux.

Eux aussi.

Eux deux...

Je n'avais pas compris.

Mais ça fait longtemps maintenant.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai une famille et un travail prenant.  
Aux dernières nouvelles, l'un a déménagé a Nagazaki, l'autre officie dans le Temple de son grand-père.

Ils vont bien, je reçois une lettre de temps en temps.

Ils ont une vie à part, mais se voient au moins une fois par mois, s'appellent souvent.  
Il leur manque quelque chose sinon.

Mais c'est tout ce dont ils ont besoin.

L'un et l'autre.

Eux, simplement, tranquillement, naturellement...

Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre.

Et c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui.


End file.
